Barb Wire
by XxXVanilla-ChanXxX
Summary: Hinata was a college student, like Deidara. Hinata was a prostitute, and so was Deidara. When Hinata's stop is surrounded be cops, she decides to go to her back-up corner, where she meets Deidara for the first time. They didn't need someone to pull them out of the endless, downward spiral of destruction they were in, they just needed someone to give a fuck and understand. [DeiHina]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING****: This story is rated M for sexual implications, prostitution, use and implied use of multiple substances, dark themes, ect. DO NOT read if you feel uncomfortable with any of these items, as they can be quite graphic. Thank you.**

**Barb Wire**

Chapter 1: I'm Not an Optimist

If you were to ask Hinata Hyuuga what a prostitute was, she would tell you someone in desperate need of money.

She, herself, was a lowly whore, and definitely in need of some cash. She was just your average college student, working at a coffee shop, living alone, and making her way in the world.

However, the profession she was trying to get into, writing and, possibly, teaching, didn't sit too well with her her father, whom refused to pay for her tuition, so she had to deal with that. She was also paying for her her sister's treatment, for Hanabi, her younger sibling, was a heroine addict, much like their decease mother.

She was just grateful she had a place she could call home, a lenient landlord, and wonderful professors, though. They really did make selling herself worth it, with their witty word play.

Now you could call her an optimist, or you could call her the opposite of a pessimist. Because, there _is_ a difference.

Right now, she was getting ready for school. She had a schedule that corresponded _perfectly_ with her shifts, _thank God_.

She grabbed her hand-made book bag, filled with all she would need to take notes for Mrs. Yuuhi's lectures about diction, and headed out the door.

Since Hinata didn't have a car, she needed to either ride the bus, which would take a good two hours away from her nightly rest so she could catch it, or simply walk to the university.

Today, the weather man told her just what she wanted to hear, so Hinata choose to walk.

She breathed in the glorious smell of tulips as she strolled past her apartment building's welcome sign. _Waterway Parks _it read, the flowers of spring surrounding it.

She sighed dreamily, continuing down the sidewalk, thinking of picking a few for the empty vase that sat in the middle of her round, wooden table in her dining room and kitchen area.

* * *

><p>As she reached the place she was educated, she wondered if they were going to be assigned homework. Occasionally, Mr. Hatake, one of her instructors, would give assignments that involved having internet access, which meant taking a day off of the streets to go to Sakura's.<p>

She hated that.

She hated having to get help.

She just _did_.

Hinata walked into her classroom, and sat near the front, on the third row, to be exact, and got herself situated.

Long lectures were boring, but Hinata preferred them to actual _work _any day.

Other students filed in, and soon Mrs. Yuuhi, herself, and the teaching began.

* * *

><p>Several hours had past, and it was time to get home to change for work. For <em>coffee shop <em>work.

Hinata only worked part-time, from 5 p.m. to 10 p.m on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She had school from 9 a.m. to roughly 4 p.m., if they got out on time, on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. She typically work her 'night job', as she called it, on Fridays and Saturdays. The times depended.

However, Tenten called in sick today, so Hinata was filling in for her.

Since the coffee shop, _Bitter Sweet_, was just down the street from her home, Hinata didn't have to worry about arriving on time, so long as she rode the bus back home from her university.

But, oddly enough, she had a giddy feeling as she changed into a forest-green polo, and some slacks to match.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys. Lilly, here. First off, I'd like to say that even tho****u****gh this chapter's totally short, most of these chapters will be decent in length, and I'm going to be pouring my heart into this one. I just REALLY love the idea for some reason, and, as for as I know, no one else has done a story about two prostitutes falling in love here, yet. If so, then please tell me so I don't seem stupid. x3 BTW: Diction isn't suppose to be fiction. Look it up, please. :3 Um... If you want to be regularly informed about me, my stories, and anything about them, please visit my tumblr, ILoveRedbull14**

**-.- Life's too hard, anyways, bye!**

**Smile for me, Lilly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Barb Wire**  
>Chapter 2: Don't Be a Hero, Baby<p>

Hinata stared at the picky customer though half-lidded eyes. She was bored and he was taking his sweet time choosing what he wanted, also keeping up the line.

But at least he was good eye candy.

Short, choppy blonde hair and glorious blue eyes that made her think of the ocean. Tan skin was always a turn-on, too. All around, the guy reminded her of the beach that he had not seen since she was five.

Red. Red stained her cheeks with her stupid thoughts, and he decided on a caramel mocha. She smiled to him, saying something she didn't even know. Turning, she moved to prepare his order.

"Get down! Get the _fuck_ down!" A raspy voice thundered, desperation leaking through it.

"He's got a gun!"

Glass shattered, but Hinata'd never know where from; she was hiding under the hard, brown counter. She gasped as she heard a shot fire._ Please just be a warning fire_. Fear rose in her stomach like a steady bonfire. Her heart thumped a million times a minute, pounding against the chest that held it.

"No gets hurt if I just get the money!" Relief flooded over Hinata like cold water, and realization came soon after. Goosebumps spread over her skin as the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

Her head swiftly turned around hear. No one was getting up. Would they really risk death over money? Were the afraid? Frozen as she?

_"Don't be a hero, baby." _Hinata could hear her mothers cautious voice seep into her mind.

A wave of nausea passed over her. She jumped up, her skin so pale it looked purple; her veins announcing themselves like her skin was as thin as paper.

A ski mask adorned his face, his eyes unknown as Hinata looked down. He crazily fidgeted with his gun before he found Hinata opening the register.

Her hands shook as she stacked paper piece after paper piece, stuffing them in the bag the man forced in her face, until there was no more. Coin after coin entered the same container.

"Hurry up!" Boomed the man, fear mixing with angry, concocting a tone that made him seem even more dangerous. Hinata moved faster, as fast as she could.

He suddenly grabbed the bag and ran.

What was going on? Colorful clouds started covering her vision, and the last thing Hinata remembered was the coldness of tile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is only 417 words and I am sad to call this a chapter. First off, I'd like to say thank you guys for sticking with this story or coming in and checking it out, and secondly, I very sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had the flu, then Christmas came, and now I'm having to study for final because I missed them, since I had the flu. I'd also like to inform you that I will be updating biweekly until otherwise specified. Sorry for that. However, that does give me a longer time to write, and now that I'm buying a notebook thing just for writing and doodling, these will most likely be longer. I'm aiming for normal, book-length chapters rather than my usual 2,000 word pieces I've been handing you.**

**Smile for me, Lilly.**


End file.
